Tails
Miles "Tails" Prower ( ) is a freakish fox with the ability to fly with his two tails acting like helicopter blades. He has an insanely high IQ (which is the subject of much debate since he acts like a dolt sometimes), and in spite of this, he is the sidekick of Sonic the Hedgehog. History Birth and Early Life Miles Prower was born of an act of incest (which explains why he has two tails in the first place). His parents were cousins and also sex freaks. The mother decided against being pushed down the stairs, and thus the little sin against nature was born on the 16th of October 1992. His parents were disappointed immediately because he was a freak (which makes them big-time hypocrites since they're cousins). They abandoned him in the forest in 1994. By 1995, Tails was attempting to find a nest of birds that would accept him as their own. He never succeeded. Soon enough, he met Sonic the Hedgehog, the world's fastest hobo. Sonic wasn't quite the monster he is now, so Sonic soon decided to take Miles under his wing, with Miles donning the nickname Tails. Eventually they grew to like each other. Together, they started fighting off the forces of Dr. Ivo Robotnik and his Super Special Sonic Search & Smash Squad (consisting only of Scratch, Grounder, and Coconuts). Tails's "super genius" genes didn't kick in immediately, so he was often helpless (and mostly useless). He eventually began learning at a high level, and he soon learned how to fly Sonic's biplane the Tornado while on West Island in 2002 (during the events of Sonic 2). The Death Egg crash landed on Angel Island (sometimes called the floating island because it's a damn floating island), and Sonic and Tails were soon ambushed by some shmuck named Knuckles. By the end of their adventure, Dr. Robotnik ran off with the Master Emerald that Knuckles was protecting, and Knuckles finally realized that Sonic and Tails were the good guys. They eventually managed to defeat Dr. Robotnik and destroy the Death Egg once and for all (though the scientist later hatched plans for more space stations). Post-AOSTH Era Over time, Tails became increasingly smart while Sonic became increasingly selfish. In 2004, Dr. Eggman a strange version of Dr. Robotnik from the future robbed the original Robotnik, leading into the events of the Green Eyes Era of Sonic games (sometimes known as the Dreamcast Era). Dreamcast Era By the year 2005, Tails was an expert pilot (though he never stopped to think he should probably get a license to fly). He crash landed on Emerald Coast, and the events of Sonic Adventure XD Producer's Cut took place. Tails had to assist Sonic in collecting the Chaos Emeralds before Robotnik could. Tails grew more and more independent over the course of the game, only to lose that independence immediately thereafter and start the process over again in the events of Sonic Adventure 2. Tails began work as a mechanic, but he eventually found himself in a dire situation (involving some giant spiders), only for Sonic to leave him for dead. Tails didn't remember much of the incident as it soon became a repressed memory. After this, Sonic took some time off to experiment with drugs. Dark Age Era By the summer of 2006, Tails had managed to get his life together and even managed to meet a girlfriend. However, in August of that year, she broke up with him, and Tails didn't take it well. He met a nice partner on the rebound, only to realize he'd become the victim of a catfishing scam run by Bubsy Bobcat, who'd used pictures of himself in drag, further bringing the fox's sexuality into question since Tails frequently jerked off to these pictures. It wasn't long after this event that Tails decided to start looking for his parents. His search began in January 2007 and ended in April of the same year when he found out his parents were living with his paternal grandparents on a farm. Tails tried to make the best of this situation, but when his mother said she wanted a divorce, Tails decided he had had enough of life. Tails then went sky-diving without a parachute but was saved by landing on a hot air balloon that was landing at the time. After this happened three more times, Tails became convinced he was meant for better things. That following June, he announced he was running for El Presidente of Mexico but drew out of the election after realizing his poll results were in the negatives. In August, Tails found out the polls were fabricated by his opponent, who later dropped out of the election as well. This further cemented the fox's dependence on alcoholism. He attended AA for about three weeks in September. He stopped attending when he realized they replaced his liquor with Ms. Buttersworth maple syrup as a joke. No one is sure how Tails didn't notice. "Modern" Era In November 2007, Tails, now sobered up, joined Sonic on two more adventures in which they had to stop Dr. Eggman Nega (disguised as the original Dr. Eggman) from turning YouTube Poop World into a card. Although his machine never would've been capable of performing this task, he could've succeeded in turning half of Mobius into a card. Shortly thereafter, Sonic failed to show up to Tails's 13th birthday party once again. It was at this point that Tails realized that Sonic was just a jerk and became bitter towards the former hero. Sonic, of course, didn't take this well, and after a heated argument, the two went their separate ways. Current Life In early 2010, Tails moved to Koridai. One day, Tails went on another one of his weird protests where he walks into a strip club while dressed like a woman and complains about everything. Essentially, he made up a story about helping a protest for trans rights because he feels he "really looks good in this dress" (though the story changes every time he tells it because Tails is a bad liar). After getting kicked out of the strip club for using a fake ID, he went to a bar where he met Morshu who mistook Tails for a girl. Because girls get paid half as much as men in Koridai, Morshu decided to give Tails a job at his shop. By August 2012 when Morshu found out Tails was a boy and that he'd have to double his pay, Morshu lost his shit and bombed Cinnabar Island in Kanto. Morshu later convinced everyone that a volcano erupted. He probably would've come up with a more believable cover story had he not been drunk, but people believed him anyway. Tails is still an employee there. In 2013, however, Sonic briefly got Tails fired. Sonic told Morshu that Tails called him an ass. Morshu said he is an ass, so Sonic said, "Well, Tails called you a butt." Morshu was furious, but Tails threatened to sue. As a result, Morshu gave him his job back with a five cent raise (Tails thought he said "five percent raise). Gallery Category:Characters Category:Foxes Category:Males Category:Children Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Heroes Category:Crazy Category:Awesome Characters Category:Animals Category:RISD Category:Koridans Category:Atheists Category:Really Hot Category:Mobians Category:Main YTP Characters Category:Evil Category:Psychopaths Category:Hero to Villain Category:Villains Category:Smart Category:Cute Characters